Los invisibles
by Nanita L
Summary: La historia de los personajes olvidados de Hogwarts...


_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Bueno... pues aquí está una historia que llevo planeando desde hace tiempo sobre algunos personajes de Harry Potter que son como "invisibles" para nosotros porque, aunque están, no se habla casi de ellos._

_Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner._

**Los invisibles**

**1. ¿Qué hacía una chica como aquella en una casa como esa?**

Cuando la pequeña Megan Jones recibió su carta de admisión en Hogwarts, la enterró en el jardín. Por supuesto, aquello no sirvió de nada, porque al día siguiente otra lechuza trajo de nuevo la misma carta. Pero Megan no se dio por vencida y, de nuevo, antes de que su madre se percatara de que había llegado la correspondencia, la sepultó en otra esquina del patio.

Sin embargo, al tercer día no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Qué haces, Megan?-preguntó su madre, al ver a su hija tan afanada cavando un pequeño hoyo en un parterre de flores.

Megan miró a su madre sin inmutarse, y contestó:

-Abono las flores.

Natalie Jones alzó las cejas y cruzó severamente los brazos.

-¿Y con qué las abonas, si puede saberse?

Megan hizo una mueca, y respondió simplemente:

-Con abono.

-¡Ah!-dijo Natalie con expresión comprensiva e hizo ademán de marcharse.

Sin embargo, como Megan bien sabía, era sólo un ademán, porque, acto seguido, dio media vuelta, se agachó junto a su hija y le quitó la carta de las manos.

-¡Mamá!-protestó Megan.

-¡Tu carta!-exclamó la señora Jones, enfadada- ¡Debí esperarme algo así de ti! ¡Enterrar tu carta!

Megan se pasó la mano llena de tierra por la frente, y gruñó, molesta.

-No quiero ir a Hogwarts.

Natalie Jones bufó.

-¡Tonterías, Megan! ¡Claro que quieres ir a Hogwarts!

-No quiero.-insistió la niña.

-Sí quieres.-replicó suavemente Natalie.

-No quiero.

-Bueno, ¡basta! Irás a Hogwarts, y no hay más que hablar.

-¡Papá no fue a Hogwarts! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-protestó Megan, de nuevo.

La mirada de la señora Jones se enterneció.

-Pero, Megan, papá no era mago... Y tú sí que eres una bruja...

Megan se limpió las manos en la camiseta blanca y contestó, rebelde:

-¿Y si no quiero ser una bruja? ¡Yo quiero ser piloto, como lo era papá!

Natalie rodó los ojos y miró a su hija con ternura.

-Pero Megan, cariño, tienes que entrar en razón... Si acaso, luego, después de Hogwarts, podrás estudiar para ser piloto...

-¡Pero papá no fue a Hogwarts!-replicó la niña, agitando su pelo dorado mientras se levantaba.

La señora Jones se levantó también, entristecida.

-¡Megan, entiéndelo! Tú eres una bruja y papá era muggle...

-¡Pues yo quiero ser muggle, como papá!

-Pero Megan, cariño, tienes que ir a Hogwarts...-suplicó Natalie, mirando a su hija completamente abrumada.

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres una bruja!-gritó Megan, airada, y echó a correr hacia la parte trasera del patio.

-¡Megan!-exclamó Natalie con voz ahogada, sabiendo que era inútil salir detrás de su hija. Desde la muerte de su marido, Frederik Jones, la pequeña Megan se había vuelto incontrolable. Era una pequeña salvaje de pelo dorado.

Natalie se frotó los ojos mientras recordaba que, ya desde pequeña, sólo Fred era capaz de controlarla. Ella nunca tuvo el suficiente genio como para exigirla como hacía el señor Jones.

-Soy una mala madre- pensó Natalie en voz alta, apunto de echarse a llorar. Extrañaba mucho a su marido. Y su hija no se lo ponía fácil.

-No eres una mala madre, Natalie.-una voz conocida sacó a Natalie Jones de sus pensamientos.- Sólo eres demasiado Hufflepuff para una niña como esa.

-¡Florean!-sonrió Natalie, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!

Florean Fortescue sonrió y se acercó a la señora Jones.

-He traído lo que me has pedido.-dijo, señalando un cargamento de libros que levitaba detrás de él- Pero... ¿cómo sabes que tu niña va ir a Hogwarts...? Aún no ha llegado la carta...

-Sí ha llegado.-afirmó Natalie, enseñándole el papel arrugado y lleno de tierra que le había quitado a su hija.-Por lo visto, se ha dedicado a enterrarlas. Ya me parecía raro, porque Minerva me dijo que ya se habían enviado...

Florean soltó una carcajada.

-Tu Megan es tremenda, Natalie. Apuesto a que será una Gryffindor.

Natalie negó con la cabeza.

-¿Gryffindor? Lo dudo... Más bien...

-¿Slytherin?-se extrañó Florean- ¿Siendo hija de quien es?

-Iba a decir Ravenclaw.-sonrió Natalie- Mi Megan no es retorcida... Sólo es... Lista, maleducada, antipática y me odia, Florean, ¡me odia!-la sonrisa de Natalie se había convertido en una mueca, y parecía de nuevo a punto de llorar.

Florean se acercó a Natalie y la abrazó, mientras le ofrecía un reluciente pañuelo.

-Venga, venga, Natalie, seguro que no es para tanto...

La señora Jones cogió el pañuelo y se sonó fuertemente la nariz, hipando.

-No quiere ir a Hogwarts, Florean, no quiere. Ella quiere ser piloto, como su padre... A veces desearía... Desearía haberme muerto yo en vez de él... Y lo peor de todo... Lo peor de todo es que sé que a ella no le importaría...

Florean miró a la señora Jones con ternura.

-Eso no es cierto, Natalie. Ella te quiere. Sólo que todavía no lo sabe.

Natalie miró de reojo a su amigo.

-¡Menudo consuelo!

-Lo mío es vender helados.-se disculpó el señor Fortescue, encogiéndose de hombros.

Megan miró la carta que su madre había dejado sobre la repisa de la cocina como si fuera su sentencia de muerte.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Jones:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Ella no quería ir a Hogwarts. Quería quedarse en su casa. Quería ir a ese colegio irlandés en el que su mejor amiga, Lita Wallace, estaba matriculada. Quería ser como su padre.

Megan dirigió su mirada a una de las muchas fotos de su padre que ella misma se había encargado de poner en el salón. Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones vestido con el uniforme de piloto le devolvió la mirada. Ella tenía sus mismos ojos.

Pero su madre se empeñaba en que fuera como ella. "¡Que tengamos el mismo pelo" (un pelo dorado, salvaje, con algunos mechones oscuros, casi negros) pensó Megan " no quiere decir que seamos iguales!" Ella no quería ser una bruja. Y tampoco quería ser tan blandengue como su madre. Ni tan sensible. Ni tan...

-¡Megan!

La niña sacó la lengua al aire y se escondió rápidamente bajo la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Megan! ¡El tren sale dentro de poco! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¿Dónde estas?-su madre parecía casi desesperada. Pero, tras años de práctica, no tardó mucho en encontrarla

-¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Al coche!

Megan gruñó y siguió a su madre por el pasillo rumbo a la calle. Su baúl o, más bien, el baúl que su madre le había hecho sin su consentimiento tras haberla arrastrado por todo el callejón Diagon para comprar el absurdo uniforme y la estúpida varita, estaba ya cargado en el taxi que las llevaría hasta el andén 9 y ¾.

-¿Ya estamos?-preguntó el taxista, mirando dubitativamente la cara gruñona de la niña- ¡Vamos allá!

Megan gruñó y miró hoscamente a la ventanilla. Su madre, en cambio, comenzó a parlotear con el taxista acerca del tiempo y el tráfico de Londres. En un momento dado, el hombre preguntó mirando por el espejo:

-Y tú, preciosa, ¿por qué tienes esa carucha?

Megan le fulminó con la mirada y respondió:

-Es con la que nací. Si tiene algún problema, no mire.

-¡Megan!-se escandalizó su madre- ¡Pide ahora mismo perdón al señor!

-Perdón.-dijo lacónicamente la chica, volviendo a mirar a la ventana.

-Lo siento mucho, mi hija está de mal humor, no quiere...

-No estoy de mal humor, mamá. Soy así, ¿recuerdas?-replicó Megan, haciendo una mueca.

El taxista soltó una carcajada.

-Su niña no tiene pelos en la lengua, ¿eh?

Natalie enrojeció, azorada por el comportamiento de su hija.

Tras unos cuantos atascos matutinos, las Jones llegaron a la estación de King's Cross sin más incidentes.

Una vez en el andén 9 y ¾, Megan le dio un sobrio beso a su madre en la mejilla y dijo:

-Ya estoy aquí. Ya te puedes largar si quieres.

-¡Megan!-los ojos de su madre se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas, para variar.

-Así me llamo, mamá. Tú me pusiste ese estúpido nombre.

-Megan, yo...

-Que sí, que me quieres mucho.-completó la niña, con gesto cansado.- Vete a trabajar, que vas a llegar tarde...

-¡Megan!

La niña bufó.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre, mamá...

Natalie ignoró los gruñidos de su hija y, acercándola, le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídate, pequeña.

-¡Tengo 11 años! ¡Ya no soy pequeña!-replicó la niña, zafándose del abrazo de su madre y, cogiendo su baúl, lo arrastró hacia el tren, con la cabeza muy alta.

Natalie la observó atentamente, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Entonces, una familia de pelirrojos pasó frente a ella, quitándole la vista de su hija. Natalie se dio la vuelta, para que Molly Weasley no la viera llorar.

Por su parte, Megan se peleaba con el baúl muy tiesa.

-¿Te ayudo?

Una niña se había acercado amablemente.

-No. Puedo sola.-contestó Megan, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos marrones.

La niña, de pelo castaño y ojos color azul verdoso, algo gordita, se encogió de hombros y se quedó observándola.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Megan- ¡Lárgate!

-Estoy esperando a ver cómo puedes tú sola.

Megan bufó y, tirando fuertemente del baúl, logró subirlo al interior del tren. La niña de pelo castaño aplaudió, contenta.

-Realmente creí que no podrías. Soy Sally-Anne Perks. ¿Y tú?

Megan fulminó a la niña con la mirada y contestó, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor:

-Megan Jones.

-Mi baúl ya está dentro. He salido a despedirme otra vez de mis padres. Si quieres, puedes sentarte en mi compartimiento.

Megan iba negarse rotundamente cuando la chica subió de un salto al tren y, agarrando su baúl, comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia uno de los compartimientos cercanos.

-¡Eh, mi baúl!-protestó Megan, y corrió detrás de la niña, que parloteaba sin cesar.

-¡Estoy deseando llegar a Hogwarts! ¿Tú en qué casa esperas estar? ¡Mis padre fueron a Ravenclaw! Creo que esperan que yo vaya a Ravenclaw también... Pero, realmente, no sé dónde caeré. Ellos son muy inteligentes, y....-la niña abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y dio un respingo al encontrar en él a un chico pálido, de aspecto conejil, leyendo un libro con expresión indiferente.

Megan tropezó detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-gruñó.

Pero Sally-Anne Perks ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-¡Hola! Soy Sally-Anne Perks y ésta es mi amiga, Megan Jones- "¿Amiga?" pensó Megan, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Ése de ahí es mi baúl. Pero, tranquilo, ¡no nos importa que estés en nuestro compartimiento!- el chico miró a Perks con indiferencia, y asintió, silencioso.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Theodore Nott.-contestó el chico, y volvió a la lectura.

Megan saltó por encima de su baúl y entró en el compartimiento.

-¡Eres muy ágil!-halagó Sally-Anne, dando un silbido- ¡Quizás puedas entrar en el equipo de quidditch! ¡Yo quiero ser golpeadora!

-No me interesa el quidditch.-masculló Megan, sentándose en una esquina del compartimiento tras haber dejado su baúl en el resguardo.

Theodore levantó la mirada del libro y miró a Megan con súbito interés. Ella se limitó a hacerle una mueca.

-¿A qué casa quieres ir, Megan?-preguntó de nuevo Sally-Anne, incansable.

-Al infierno.-murmuró Megan, cruzándose de brazos.

Theodore esbozó un sonrisa.

-¿Qué has dicho?-se asombró Sally-Anne.

-Que a ninguna.

-¿A ninguna?-se asombró Perks.- Pero a alguna tendrás que ir... ¿cuál prefieres?

-En la que no estés tú.-respondió hoscamente Megan.

Theodore soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Teddy?-preguntó Megan, fulminando al chico con la mirada mientras Sally-Anne se recuperaba del golpe.

La cara del chico se ensombreció y miró a Megan con súbita antipatía.

-Mi nombre es Theodore.

-Theodore Nott, ¿verdad? ¿De los Nott, Nott?-inquirió Sally-Anne, con la mirada aún baja por la respuesta de Megan.

Theodore asintió.

-Entonces querrás ir a Slytherin, ¿no?-sugirió la castaña, abriendo mucho los ojos.

El chico volvió a asentir, indiferente.

Megan gruñó.

Durante el resto del trayecto, los intentos de Perks por entablar conversación fueron frustrados por los monosílabos de Theodore y los gruñidos de Megan, que a veces se alternaban con algún bufido. Así que cuando pasó la señora del carrito, Sally-Anne se apresuró a comprar varias ranas de chocolate y se dedicó lo que quedaba de trayecto a comérselas muy lentamente.

Megan de vez en cuando la miraba, pero básicamente, toda su atención se concentraba en la ventana. Nott, por su parte, seguía leyendo sin inmutarse.

En un momento dado la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y un chico rubio seguido por dos moles con aspecto estúpido entraron en el compartimiento.

-Hola, Theodore.-saludó el rubio. El moreno levantó la vista del libro con aire indolente- Me alegro de que estés por aquí.-dijo, ignorando completamente a las chicas- ¿A que no sabes a quién acabo de ver?

-Obviamente no, Draco.-contestó mordazmente el moreno.

-A Harry Potter. -bufó el rubio, sentándose junto a Megan, que le miró con rabia.- Ese estúpido engreído se ha juntado con los Weasley...

-Ese estúpido engreído venció al Señor Tenebroso, Draco. Deberías fingir mostrarle más respeto.-intervino Nott, volviendo de nuevo la vista al libro.

Perks miraba a uno y otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Megan se limitó a bufar. Las dos moles seguían de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a los dos chicos como petrificadas.

Draco gruñó y echó un vistazo por la ventana.

-Creo que ya estamos llegando. Iré a ponerme la túnica. Vamos, chicos. Hasta luego, Theodore.-dijo, levantándose.

-Adiós.-contestó lacónicamente Nott.

Cuando Draco salió el moreno dirigió una mirada a las chicas y dijo:

-Salid para que me ponga la túnica. Luego saldré yo.

Sally-Anne asintió, pero Megan lo miró molesta, alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no sales tú primero?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.-se apresuró a contestar Nott, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡No peleéis!-interrumpió Sally-Anne, levantándose y mirando a Megan con enfado- Ahora salimos nosotras, Megan.

La voz de Sally-Anne se había vuelto grave de repente, y la mirada que lanzó a Megan no le dio elección. La chica se levantó y salió delante de la castaña sin rechistar.

Al poco tiempo de haberse puesto las túnicas, el tren se detuvo. Los tres chicos salieron rápidamente al andén, antes de que el barullo los arrastrara fuera. Después, todos siguieron a un alto y orondo guardabosques hacia un lago, donde tomaron unos botes.

Megan no se dignó siquiera a mirar el imponente castillo cuando estuvo a la vista. Sally-Anne, en cambio, lo admiró con una buena parrafada, de la que los otros dos chicos hicieron caso omiso. Nott, por su parte, tampoco parecía muy impresionado.

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, tuvieron que aguantar, en opinión de Megan, la absurda charla de la profesora McGongall.

-Parece muy severa...-susurró Sally-Anne, cerrando los ojos.

Megan gruñó. Minerva McGonagall era amiga de su madre y era un completo muermo. No hacía falta que Sally-Anne lo dijera.

Lo más interesante que les pasó mientras esperaban a la profesora McGonagall para ir al gran comedor, fue ver cómo un grupo numeroso de fantasmas atravesaba la pared hablando de un tal Peeves. Uno de los fantasmas, un fraile gordo, les deseó que quedaran en Hufflepuff, y a Megan le entraron unas súbitas ganas de vomitar.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-le preguntó Nott, sonriendo con superioridad.

-Más quisieras.-respondió la chica, recuperándose.

Cuando finalmente entraron en el Gran Comedor, Megan tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse indiferente ante el gran cielo estrellado que era el techo del Gran Comedor. Durante la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, Megan se dedicó a observarlo atentamente. No es que le gustara mucho las estrellas, pero le fascinaba que el efecto fuera tan real.

Cuando comenzó la selección, Sally-Anne agarró instintivamente la mano de Megan. La chica estuvo apunto de apartarla de un manotazo, pero la mirada que Nott le dirigió la convenció de lo contrario. No le daría el gusto al chico de averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

De los tres chicos, ella fue la primera en ser seleccionada.

-Jones, Megan-leyó la profesora McGonagall, muy seria.

Megan avanzó perezosamente entre la gente y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora le puso el raído sombrero en la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios. La había reconocido como la hija de Natalie Jones.

De repente, Megan escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-Veamos... Eres una chica difícil, de eso no hay duda... Estarías bien en Gryfffindor, en Ravenclaw... ¡Incluso en Slytherin...! Pero creo que te pondré en....

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Megan se quitó el Sombrero y, tras dárselo a McGonagall, salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras Theodore y Sally-Anne miraban al Sombrero con incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía una chica como aquella en una casa como esa?

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_¡Espero vuestras haditas!_

_¡Besotes!_


End file.
